


Seat of Power

by Epithimia



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing Kink, Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:19:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epithimia/pseuds/Epithimia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Tajima, clad as a schoolgirl, allows Hanai to get his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seat of Power

**Author's Note:**

> OTZ  
> Oh my god why did I write this??? This is like two years old I think and for the kink meme.

Hanai's bag hit the floor with a solid thud. 

Tajima had been his usual elated, goofball self all day, but had told Momokan that he needed to leave practice early that day because of something his grandfather needed him to. Hanai hadn't thought much of it- Tajima was a family oriented guy with an octagenarian at home, it was pretty sweet of him to be concerned about his grandafther.

But there he was. Kneeling on his bed (how did he get in anyway?), clad in his usual buttonup uniform shirt for school, a green and blue plaid pleated miniskirt, and navy blue knee high socks. 

The slight teenager was staring at him with intensely smoldering eyes and his slender fingertips in his mouth. A can of whipped cream peaked out from behind a pair of clunky black maryjane shoes beside the bed.

(seriously, where the hell did he even find this outfit?)

"Captain Hanai... I hope you don't mind that I told a tiny lie to get out of practice," Tajima slinked to the end of the bed, "I just wanted to look good for you today."

As Tajima's left hand moved forward, Hanai saw a glint of metal- the wrist was caught in a pair of handcuffs, the other cuff hanging free. 

Hanai fought the blood rushing south as best as he could, but Tajima's eyes immediately caught sight of the forming erection and smirked. Tajima leaned back and nabbed the can of whipped cream from the floor, shaking it lightly and squirting another dab between two of his fingers. He carefully slid his pink tongue between the digits, lingering for a moment until Hanai stalked forward and pushed him back onto his bed.

Hanai took the offending hand and let his tongue roughly follow the same path Tajima's had done before. Tajima bit his lip and tried to squirm his way out of the hold Hanai had on him, hips pushing up into Hanai's strong thigh.

"How long have you been planning this, Tajima?"

"Just came to me," The smaller boy shrugged and pushed his hips up harder than before, evidence of his own arousal, "mind getting up a little?"

"Nuh-uh, not forgiving you that easily. You come over looking for punishment, I'll give it to you." Hanai breathed hotly into Tajima's ear, tongue working its way down the slender throat, seeking out the most sensitive spots.

"You just think you're such a cute little thing, don't you?" Hanai's voice remained as heated and husky as before, enjoying his seat of power over Tajima. Hanai began unbuttoning Tajima's uniform shirt, delicately rubbing the fabric over his nipples as further torment. It was at this point that Tajima truly began submitting, his toes curling and face flushing deeply (highlighting those adorable freckles). 

Hanai laughed softly at the reaction, leaning down and stealing a quick kiss from those bright pink lips. Tajima tried to respond, but Hanai pulled away before he had the opportunity to, holding thr chain between the cuffs in one hand abiove Tajima's head, "Maybe next time I should gag you too..."

Tajima was about to protest when Hanai delivered a firm kiss unto Tajima's open mouth, this time delving his tongue in sloppily, savouring the wetness that had accumulated. He tasted sweeter than usual, the remnants of vanilla and sugar on his tongue. Hanai pulled back and retrieved the forgotten can of whipped cream, sitting up and straddling Tajima's waist as he squirted whipped cream on two of his fingers. He leaned over the other boy and rubbed the white substance on his lips. 

Tajima opened his mouth without hesitation, eyes never leaving Hanai's as he obediently sucked his fingers. 

Hanai pulled his fingers from Tajima's mouth, rubbing his lower lip for a moment before lightly tracing the edge of Tajima's jawline with his thumb. Tajima squirmed, trying to get some sort of pressure somewhere, the metal of the handcuffs clicking, "H-Hanai, please touch me, I want it so bad..."

"Oh, is this you being in character? I think I like it." Hanai smirked, the tips of all five of his fingers sliding down Tajima's chest, under his shirt. 

"Ah! It's not an act, it just... ah- feels so good..." Tajima breathed out, eyes closed, eyebrows furrowed.

"Well maybe I want you to be in character," Hanai was now rubbing Tajima's nipples, the very tips blooming with color as he kept teasing him, "Are you a good girl or a bad boy?"

"I'm not a girl! I've got a dick!" Tajima argued as he helplessly fidgeted beneath Hanai, fingernails digging into his palms.

Hanai picked himself up and allowed himself to look at all of Tajima; he pulled his knees up, his slender calves hugged by the high socks and the skirt tented only slightly by his hard cock, "True, but I love how hot you look in a skirt though..."

Hanai slid his hand up Tajima's skirt, feeling no underwear aside from a few tight strings and a cloth swatch. Tajima was wearing a thong. Hanai felt himself harden further at the thought, gripping Tajima's cock and rubbing it through the delicate material. Tajima bucked his hips and let out a long, sultry breath, "Hanai! Oh God please don't stop..."

Hanai pulled Tajima's legs apart and sat between them, pushing the skirt up so he could get a good look at the other boy's package. A dark blue thong, a dot of moisture at the tip of his cock, Hanai bit his lip and slid his hand into the underwear. He squeezed and stroked the hard flesh, taking the opportunity to rub his precome over the swollen head. Tajima threw his head back and tugged at the chains as hard as he could.

Looking him over from his cock to his flushed face, Hanai thought _He looks so fucking delicious._

Hanai pulled the thong to Tajima's knees with little effort and smoothed his hands up Tajima's thighs. He rubbed his tongue along the head of Tajima's cock, relishing in both the taste and the sound of Tajima's escalating moans. He gradually slipped lower and lower, his tongue molding around the underside of Tajima's cock. He took more and more in his mouth with each bob of his head while Tajima could only squirm restlessly above him.

Hanai pulled away briefly, sliding Tajima's underwear the rest of the way off. Hanai massaged Tajima's calves, eyes hooded, "Do you want me to keep going?"

"Of course I do! Please!" Tajima looked at him sideways, hiding his face partially with his bound arms.

Hanai grabbed the can of whipped cream and pressed the nozzle to the base of Tajima's cock, creating a line of cream all the way to the tip. Hanai leaned back down and started tonguing the head of Tajima's cock, working his way lower as he lapped up the cream along with it. The sweetness temporarily overcame the natural taste of Tajima's flesh as Hanai took Tajima's cock in his mouth again. He hummed lowly as Tajima's cock bumped the back of his throat, loving the sweet sounds coming from the other boy.

Hanai gripped the back of Tajima's thighs, hands sliding up and carelessly groping as caught every trace of sweetness dripping down between his legs. His tongue even started working over his sac, his breath scorching Tajima's skin. Powerless to do anything but mewl and beg for more, Tajima kept writhing, trying desperately to reach climax. At this point Hanai reached down and adjusted his own throbbing cock; fumbling his zipper open and allowing his erection to push forward out of his pants. 

He sat up just long enough to wrestle his pants down his thighs, then let his hands squeeze Tajima's pert ass again, "Mmmm, I just wanna fuck you right now like this, is that what the bad schoolgirl came here for?"

Tajima's expression was both indignant, but shamelessly aroused as he nodded, "Please, I can't take it anymore..."

"You sure know how to beg." Hanai shook the can of whipped cream and pulled off Tajima's underwear, bending back one of Tajima's knees to expose his tight entrance. 

Tajima bit his lip and dug his nails into his palms again as he realized what Hanai was about to do; spreading his legs further in anticipation. Hanai sprayed a line of whipped cream down from beneath his testes to the end of his crack, essentially covering the smaller boy's entire area. 

Hanai pulled Tajima forward by both legs and balanced his knees between his elbows, holding him up halfway as Hanai completely consumed the already melting confection trailing up Tajima's back. The unpredictable, ravenous way his tongue was rubbing and massaging his flesh was so exhilarating, so good, burning up Tajima's already enflamed flesh as he bucked, pushed...

"Please oh God Hanai Hanai Hanaiiii!" Tajima came, light bursting behind his eyes as he felt the warmth of his seed splash onto his skirt and exposed stomach and chest.

Hanai groaned softly in approval as his tongue continued to circle and probe his entrance. As Tajima tried to recover from his orgasm, he unconsciously relaxed; allowing Hanai's tongue to slide in more easily than usual. Hanai slid and wiggled his tongue inside Tajima as much as he could, lubing him and making the channel as moist as he could until he could pull himself away.

Tajima's still oversensitized body relished in the feel of Hanai's gloriously rough tongue preparing him. Hanai dropped Tajima's lower body and got off the bed, much to Tajima's chagrin. Hanai scrambled through his sidetable drawer for his condoms and lube, tossing them beside Tajima on the bed. Hanai made it a point to actually get the rest of his pants and boxers off first. 

After what felt like too long, Hanai crawled back between Tajima's legs. He sat up and ran his tongue into the cum pooled on his chest, grinning wickedly into his face. Hanai sat back and rolled Tajima over, pulling him up on his knees. Tajima dizzily looked over his shoulder, his cuffed hands supporting most of his weight. 

Hanai pulled Tajima's knees apart a bit further, kneading his firm ass once more before delivering a sound smack. Tajima bit back a cry as a fresh flush of color rose in his face and neck, his cock half hard once more. Hanai slicked up two of his fingers with lube, his free hand stroking Tajima's clothed hip. He slowly slipped both fingers in together just to feel, to hear Tajima shudder and lean back into the digits. His body tensed, but was so eager to be taken by Hanai in that moment. 

Hanai slowly scissored his fingers, stretching and stretching Tajima's tight body open- pushing in just a little bit further... Tajima let out a long, lilting moan as Hanai massaged his prostate, the smaller boy collapsing onto his elbows, "Please...! Ah, please put it in me!"

Hanai ripped open the condom with teeth, careful to only tear the side of the package as he pulled out the rubber disc. He rolled it onto his dripping cock and edged himself up against Tajima's entrance. Tajima gripped the blanket beneath him in both hands, the pressure and bluntness of Hanai's cock was all consuming, greedy in its path for domination. 

Hanai didn't have the patience to be gentle in that moment- as soon as the initial penetration was over, he was increasing the pace and gripping the tight material of Tajima's skirt in his dirty fingers. Tajima didn't refuse him, couldn't refuse him, couldn't resist the heat that continued to consume his insides, making his own cock throb and pulse as each of Hanai's thrusts brushed up against his sweet spot, never quit hitting the target he hoped for.

Tajima pushed back wantonly- seeking more abuse. Hanai grinned widely, caught up in Tajima's slick tightness, "Oh, you want to cum again?" 

"Ah, don't know- want you to- oh! C-cum...! Hanai!!" Tajima gasped, squeezing his eyes shut. He jerked back suddenly, accidentally pushing himself hard enough to rub against his prostate.

Hanai's hands then slid down Tajima's thighs, nails raking the milky flesh as he nearly dislodged himself- continuously pounding Tajima in long strokes now. The pressure and the friction having long swallowed his sound thoughts, he shut his eyes and listened to Tajima's continuous stream of moans. He pushed forward and held himself against Tajima's sweet spot, rocking his hips just the slightest bit. Tajima leaning back once more into the violation- screaming into the mattress beneath him as pleasure overtook him again and he came onto Hanai's blanket.

The rational part of him (that would be later annoyed by the mess) was quashed as Hanai forced Tajima flat onto his stomach, drilling himself into Tajima harder once more. Tajima's hips bucked as his body rode out the remnants of his orgasm, face flushing at how furiously Hanai was punishing his body (as well as the feel of his own cum cooling on his stomach). The natural vibrations of Tajima's body added another anazing sensation around his cock. Hanai growled suddenly, louder than his moans had been- his hips jerking quickly as he emptied himself into Tajima. 

He slid out with a quiet 'pop' and fell on his side behind Tajima, panting heavily onto the back of his neck. Tajima turned over and tried to spoon with the other boy as he tugged the wet condom off. Tajima leaned his head back, "Hey... uh, I know you're kind of dead right now, but do you mind unlocking me?"

"Huh?"

Tajima shook his hands.

"Oh right, that." Hanai dropped the condom onto his nightstand without looking, "Where's the key?"

"Left it on your nightstand."

Hanai groaned, turning over, not wanting to exert effort by opening his eyes. Lo and behold, a small silver key sat on the nightstand- covered in semen from the leaking condom, "Oh, damn it."

"What?"

Hanai rolled over and grabbed the small, drenched key and quickly licked it clean before handing it to Tajima.

"What're you giving it to me for?"

Hanai grumbled, lying quickly, "Don't know how to get it open."

Tajima whined,"I can't unlock myself!"

Hanai sat up quickly and grabbed one of Tajima's hands, shoving the key in the holes and dropping the cuffs and key on the floor. Hanai grabbed Tajima and spooned him from behind, hugging the boy like a stuffed animal. Tajima rotated his wrists slightly, rubbing the angry red welts around them, "Pretty harsh stuff, huh?"

Hanai grunted and nodded into the back of Tajima's head, "Where did you get this outfit anyway?"

"Izumi had it. Didn't ask why."

"Did you ever actually put those shoes on?"

"Nah, that would've just been weird."


End file.
